Living Illusion
by SweetSouthernSass
Summary: Aurelia has a perfectly normal life, until she wakes up in a fictional world after a blow to the head. With clumsy Bella Swan as her twin, a curious vampire family on her tail, and new wolves popping up, Auri must find her way back home. But, with the possibility that her world wasn't what she thought, will she accept that everyone is real? Or will she lose herself along the way?
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** So...a new story, hehe. I know, I know, I need to be concentrating on my others that I already have going. That fact that I have myself spread so thin over so many stories is ridiculous, I know. But I just couldn't help it! One of my favorite readers begged and pleaded with me to give Twilight a go with an OC added to the mix and, while I couldn't even imagine how that would work, I couldn't pass up the challenge either. Hence, Living Illusion was born! This will obviously be AU since I'm adding in a character, or characters...evil laugh here, but I'm still going to try and follow the general canon events and scenes. We shall see!

Rating: Fiction M- for language, possible adult themes/situations, violence (hello, vampires and werewolves), etc.

Pairing: Uh...I don't even _know_. It's a big, messy lovefest!  
Main: Jasper/OFC, though there will probably be a triangle at some point!  
Sides: Typical Canon pairings, aside from Alice/OMC and _maybe_ some OC/OC!

**_*Warning!:_ **This IS an OC story! That means that she might disrupt some canon pairings! If that's not something you're interested in, the wolves will kindly escort you out. If you ARE interested in the appearance of a new character(s) then give this one a shot! We'll see where it goes together! This also means that some OOC moments will be present in canon characters as well! So, if that's your thing, use the wolves as big comfy reading lounges instead! (;

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Twilight Saga, movies or novels, nor do I own any copyrighted/trademarked material that may show up within the story. I DO own my OC- Aurelia Brooklyn (Lancaster) Swan, AND any other OC's that are introduced, along with my personal plotline twists, turns and loop-de-loops!**

Read, review, favorite, follow, suggest, whatever! Constructive comments coveted, flames are tossed to the wolves. They get hungry on their runs(;

* * *

_~**Prologue**~_

* * *

"This movie is so horrifically god awful, I don't even know what to _do_ with myself!"

My cry was dramatic as I threw my arm over my eyes and collapsed backward onto the mattress, hiding my grin as my bestfriend giggled shamelessly beside me. She crashed down next in her fit of laughter and I could no longer hide the smile that played on my lips or my own laughter that bubbled up in my chest. It took about five minutes to calm down and the end result were mascara stained tear tracks running down our cheeks.

_Not_ a pretty sight.

"I'm sorry we couldn't go to Callum's party." Rayne sighed, tilting her head back to gaze at me.

"No you aren't!" I rolled my eyes, my annoyance at staying in long forgotten. "Besides, it worked out for the best. Campfire in a downpour? Don't think so."

The blonde lifted herself on her elbow, frowning as she stared out through the second story window at the raging storm that sent tree limbs to whipping through the air violently.

"Yeah…probably not."

"Just think," I snorted, arching a mischievous eyebrow. "Kate will be positively _drenched_."

We stared at each other, unblinking.

And erupted into a fit of giggles once more.

Music from the movie playing on the flatscreen in my room finally drug me back to reality and I frowned at the annoyingly pale and monotone representation of Bella Swan as Twilight played on. It was the first movie of the saga, the worst of them by far, in _my_ opinion at least. I never understood how the author let them portray her work like they did, but it wasn't mine to judge.

Even though I did so anyway.

"Seriously," I groaned, lifting my arm and pointing to it. "What were they _thinking_?!"

"They butchered it." Rayne sighed, easing back in the mound of pillows.

"I know, I don't even-"

We both let out a high-pitched shriek when a particularly forceful clap of thunder bared down on the house, literally making the walls vibrate and the movie flicker on the screen as it played. My eyes widened hugely and I stared at Rayne from behind my hands that had flown to my face, the reverberating sounds of the storm still echoing through the house as it faded.

Apparently the Twilight Gods were pissed.

"Maybe we shouldn't insult the-" Rayne started, only to be cut off once more.

This time the thunder seemed to have magnified in its decibel _and_ size, leaving the house to literally shake on its concrete foundation. Picture frames vibrated to the edges of my shelves before toppling down from them onto the carpet as I jumped back in surprise, falling back into the bed that I had crawled from. The movie on screen flickered and danced angrily, the volume screeching up and down randomly as Rayne and I covered our ears, each letting out equal screams.

"Auri look out!" Rayne shrieked, her eyes wide.

I turned to look at what she found so frightening but never got the chance.

Something solid cracked against my skull and I let out a shocked groan as pain burst behind my eyelids, blooming out within my head. It radiated from the back of my head forward and then coursed throughout my body in sharp waves that left me writhing on the bed, my agonized cries caught in my throat, remaining silent and suppressed.

My eyes connected with Rayne's fear-filled blue ones one last time as I reached out toward her, panic flooding my system.

And then there was only darkness.

Thick and black.


	2. Awakened

**Author's Note:** First chapter up! Our OC comes the shocking realization that she's somehow managed to get poofed into the Twilight world! Exciting! Ah, some information! The OC is named Aurelia, it's Italian sounding and I wanted something that would fall in line with Isabella in likeness, since they're twins and all, but still be unique and all her own. Aurelia is pronounced (aw-_REEL_-ya) according to Nameberry, super pretty if you ask me. Some nicknames she'll answer to, so you can hear them in your head, are; Auri (aw-_ree_), and just Ree for the lucky few(:

Also! I'll be following along with the book for canon scenes and what not, not the movie! I think you can catch the drift of my opinion on the first film :p

Hope you guys are enjoying! Here's the warning one more time in case anyone didn't catch it! After this, it's fair game for the pack(;

**_*Warning!:_ **This IS an OC story! That means that she might disrupt some canon pairings! If that's not something you're interested in, the wolves will kindly escort you out. If you ARE interested in the appearance of a new character(s) then give this one a shot! We'll see where it goes together! This also means that some OOC moments will be present in canon characters as well! So, if that's your thing, use the wolves as big comfy reading lounges instead! (;

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Twilight Saga, movies or novels, nor do I own any copyrighted/trademarked material that may show up within the story. I DO own my OC- Aurelia Brooklyn (Lancaster) Swan, AND any other OC's that are introduced, along with my personal plotline twists, turns and loop-de-loops!**

Read, review, favorite, follow, suggest, whatever! Constructive comments coveted, flames are tossed to the wolves. They get hungry on their runs(;

* * *

_~Aurelia's POV~_

* * *

"_RAYNE_!"

My cry came out muted and garbled by the thick covers that surrounded me where I'd apparently burrowed myself into their depths, hiding within. I sprang up, gasping for air and shoving the plush softness away so that I could breathe more easily, the room suddenly scorching hot as adrenaline flooded my system. It took a second for coherent thought to return but as it did, I patted my chest, sucking in calming breaths as I drug a hand through my hair.

"It was just a dream." I sighed, relieved.

I finally looked up from the mountain of covers on my mattress that seemed much softer than the one I'd been on the night before, only to freeze, my mouth hanging open in shock.

This _wasn't_ my room.

My hands shook as I gazed around me, taking in the unfamiliar coat of thick paint on the walls and different furnishings. The basics were all the same; full-sized bed and frame that had built in cabinets and drawers, a desk and chair, another oversized chair that looked super comfortable, bookshelves, closet. But their features were all different, not what I had in _my_ room, and a bay window sat at one of the two panes of glass that sunlight filtered through.

_This_ wasn't my house.

"Oh shit," I whispered, wincing as the pain throbbed dully in the back of my head where I'd apparently been hit the night before. "Oh shit, shit _shit_!"

My mother would smack me for cursing, especially so fluidly.

"_Ladies_ don't curse Aurelia!" She'd snap, glaring.

But cursing seemed to be a pretty natural and understandable response when waking up in a bed that didn't belong to you, in an unfamiliar room that resided in an unknown house.

And _where_ was Rayne?!

I lunged for the cell phone that rested on the bedside table, immediately swiping it open as I hit Rayne's name on my favorites list. I bounced my foot, nervously eyeing the door to my room as I approached it after sliding from the warmth of the bed, waiting on her to pick up the phone. I cracked the wooden door open ever so slightly to peek outside and nearly let out a scream when I caught sight of a dark head of hair heading down the stairs.

"Where the hell-" I hissed, shutting the door quickly and locking it.

"Hello?" Rayne's groggy voice, finally hit my ears.

"Rayne!" I whispered fiercely. "Listen, I don't know what-"

"Aurelia Brooklyn Swan, did you _seriously_ call me at seven in the freaking morning after falling asleep on me mid-conversation last night!?" Rayne snarled, cutting off my desperate pleas.

"Wh-_what_! I didn't fall asleep on the phone with you last night! We-" I stuttered to a stop, my eyebrows pulling down in confusion.

Did she say Swan? As in, my last name was...Swan?

"Wait! Did you just call me Aurelia Brooklyn _Swan_?" I questioned, incredulous.

There was a pause before her voice echoed back, unsure. "Uh, yeah…that's your _name_ Ree. Are you alright? I know the move is a bitch and trust me, I hate it too, but it's not so bad that you should be suffering from amnesia."

_Move_?

What freaking move?!

"What are you _talking_ about?" I snapped, annoyed now. If this was a joke, it wasn't funny, not at all. Telling me I moved and my name was now Swan, ridiculous. "We didn't talk on the phone last night because we were at my house having movie night!"

Silence.

"Um, _no_." Rayne murmured, drawing out the 'No' with concern in her tone. "Auri, last night was the first night with your Dad after picking up Bella…at the new place, remember? Speaking of, how is that gloomy twin of yours? She didn't even come tell me goodbye before she left!"

What. The. Hell.

First night with Dad and Bella at the new place?

_What_ new place?

I didn't have a _twin_!

And who the _hell_ was Bella, the freaking character from our movie night?!

"Rayne, cut it out, I'm in some serious shit here." I growled, through with her games. "Someone has kidnapped me and I'm in a house I don't know. Besides, I don't even have a _sister_, much less a freaking twin! I'm an only child for God's sakes!"

Rayne chuckled and I could practically hear her shaking her head in amusement.

It did nothing for my growing agitation.

"I know it seems like that sometimes when you guys are fighting," Rayne giggled. "But just because you guys get into it sometimes, doesn't make you any less sisters."

"You're creeping me out."

"You're creeping _me_ out!" Rayne countered, annoyed. "Listen Ree, take a look around you. That's _your_ new room, in _your_ new house, in freaking Washington State! You probably just woke up disoriented, it _is_ a big change."

"Rayne-" I hissed, panic flooding my system.

Why didn't she _remember_?!

We had stayed in for the Friday night and watched the Twilight movies, or started to at least, and there'd been this massive thunderstorm that cut the power! I'd hit my head on something, who knows what, and we went to bed! I hadn't moved states, didn't have a twin sister named Bella, and was NOT currently in Washington State!

"I've got to go Ree, duty calls." She cut me off, sighing. "Listen, give me a shout after you get out of school or practice, yeah? I miss you already."

"Rayne!" I yelled, forgetting about being kidnapped.

But my bestfriend only made kissing noises…and hung up on me.

She hung _UP_ on me!

"Are you freaking _kidding_ me!?" I screeched, staring at the phone in surprise.

I swallowed convulsively after a few moments of staring, finally deciding to look up from the offending cellular device and take in my surroundings as Rayne had advised. There wasn't a doubt in my mind that she was absolutely wrong, but honestly?

What else did I have to do?

Besides, there might be something in the room that I could use to figure out where the hell I was or what the heck happened to me.

I padded forward gingerly, my eyes raking over the interior of the nicely sized room, taking in all the features that were housed within. The colors and patterns were different on the chair and bedspread, where I'd had carpeted flooring there was now hardwood with a huge plush rug, a few unpacked boxes with sharpie labels rested in the corner near the bay window, and the walls were a creamy ivory with pink accents…like I had planned to repaint my room at home. My eyebrows furrowed on this realization and I stepped forward toward the shelves, squinting as I took in the pictures displayed there.

And froze yet again.

They were…of _me_.

With Rayne and other friends, some from competitions and programs on the ice, a few with my dad, with my mom…and most had this other girl in them as well.

I leaned forward, dread settling in my stomach as my heart beat out a frantic pattern…

"AURELIA!"

I shrieked, knocking the photo frame off of the shelf as the yell echoed up the stairs. I breathed heavily, my heart pounding and blood rushing audibly in my head. You know, that whooshing sound when something scares you so badly, that's _all_ you can hear.

"Auri?" A quiet voice, feminine, called through the closed door with a few soft knocks. "Are you up yet? We don't want to be late."

"F-for what?" I called back, half the volume of the impossibly quiet voice.

"Um…school?" Came the reply, unsure.

Well that seemed…reasonable?

"Yeah…I'm up." I answered, glancing around again. "I'll just…meet you downstairs."

Backing away from the door, I let out a sigh and drug a hand through my hair once more.

None of this made any _sense_!

I glanced at myself in the mirror, taking in my features critically. I still looked the same; my dark hair that fell a little below my shoulder blades in natural waves and was lightened by the auburn locks spread throughout as natural highlights, the cream colored skin that held a hint of a tan (though not much), high cheekbones and dark lashes that curled beautifully, bright green eyes that lightened or darkened with the weather or my mood, and…a single dark red streak in the underneath layer of my hair?

"_What_?!" I hissed, stepping closer to the mirror.

My fingers sought out the highlighted lock and a breath of relief rushed from my lungs when I found it to be an extension that was heat pressed in.

"Thank God!" I breathed, rolling my eyes.

It was then that my eyes found the picture that was wedged into the frame of my mirror; Rayne and I at the salon, each with a colored streak in our hair.

_"Our last night together in Phoenix." _My mind told me and I nodded happily, replaying the memory in my mind before shaking my head violently. There was no last night celebration! I _wasn't_ from Pheonix! Colorado, I was from freaking Denver, Colorado!

I looked around once more, my eyes lighting on more familiar objects placed throughout the room haphazardly, obviously in the middle of unpacking. Everything from my home was here, all of it. The pictures, the electronics, the posters and picture boards, my training and skating gear…it was _all_ here. And from the looks of it, anything that was missing was still in the packed boxes over by the window that had been ripped open and rifled through.

"This doesn't…I don't understand." I muttered, shaking my head.

I paced forward, deciding the only way I was going to get answers was if I got showered and dressed, when my foot knocked into something solid on the ground. I winced slightly before bending down to scoop up the picture I'd dropped when that girl had called to me from the door, and took a quick glance…

Only to drop it again.

"Oh no." I murmured, my eyes huge. "_No!_ No, no, _no_."

My knees hit the ground with a soft thud and I arched over the picture, my eyes riveted on the people within it.

My mother, at least she _looked_ like my mother, stood in the middle with a huge grin on her face, obviously caught by the camera in the middle of laughing. I stood directly to her right, pointing at something that the camera hadn't captured as I laughed hysterically, and another girl with dark hair stood on her left also laughing, though in a much more reserved manner.

We _looked_ like sisters.

She was paler than I was, not horribly so, though her paleness was a translucent kind where mine was more like a glow. She had the same dark hair I did that was straight instead of wavy and was missing the auburn highlights, and her eyes were a chocolate brown instead of my green. But we were obviously related. Only…that _couldn't_ be. I was an _only_ child, I had no siblings and my cousins were all blonde.

But that wasn't what sent me to the bathroom, dry heaves wracking my frame violently.

What did, was her, _who_ she was.

The girl in that picture, my apparent twin sister, was someone I knew all too well. I'd seen the movies and read her stories multiple times, not in the crazy obsessed fangirl way that some had, but still, I knew the basics. The girl in the pictures with me, with my _family_, was none other than Isabella Marie Swan.

And as all of the information I had gathered compiled in my mind while I sat, arched over the toilet in my personal bathroom that was attached to my room, I came to one sickening conclusion.

If Bella Swan was my _sister_…

I was in Twilight.


	3. Discoveries and Appearances

**Author's Note:** Chapter two up! Woo-hoo! I want to remind everyone that this is slightly AU with the _'Fan thrown into the story'_ idea, but I'm playing on it. It's going to have some _definite_ twists that make it different from your typical _'Girl shows up in the story'_ types. Secrets, secrets (;  
Also, obviously some OOC-ness with Bella. Her relationship with Aurelia is different than that with other people, I mean, they _are_ 'sisters'. She's much more comfortable joking and talking openly with Auri, though she's still shy sometimes!

I think that's about it, any questions feel free to ask! Happy reading!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Twilight Saga, movies or novels, nor do I own any copyrighted/trademarked material that may show up within the story. I DO own my OC- Aurelia Brooklyn (Lancaster) Swan, AND any other OC's that are introduced, along with my personal plotline twists, turns and loop-de-loops!**

Read, review, favorite, follow, suggest, whatever! Constructive comments coveted, flames are tossed to the wolves. They get hungry on their runs(;

* * *

_~Aurelia's POV~_

* * *

_"This can't be happening. This can't be happening, it can't be happening, oh God it CAN'T be happening."_

The mantra was repeated in my head continuously, never ceasing, even as I showered and dressed for school as if it was a totally normal day. Only it wasn't normal because _normally_, I'd be heading to the rink for training in my sporty red Porsche (thanks to multiple endorsements) that matched the colored streak in my hair…in Colorado, by myself….

_Without_ a fictional character for a twin sister.

Instead I was eating breakfast in an, admittedly adorable, white house on the edge of the forest in Washington State, with a man who looked like my dad (though he had a fictional character's name instead) and a girl who shouldn't even _exist_ as my twin sister. I was stuck going to an actual school in a rumbling truck instead of said sporty Porsche because it was blocked in by the new truck and my dad's police cruiser, plus my twin didn't want to drive up alone on our first day.

Okay, the last one I could agree with.

But _still_!

She didn't exist! Only…she did.

"Where'd this thing come from anyway?" I grumbled, bending at the waist to adjust my heels for something to do, even though I knew the answer.

I mean, it felt awkward enough already knowing that the girl next to me who was supposed to only exist in the realm of fiction writing for reader's enjoyment was supposed to be my twin sister, what _else_ was there to talk about?

"Um, the Black's...remember?" Bella stuttered a little, sending me a confused expression as she drove. "Billy Black, one of Dad's old friends. He lives down in La Push with his sons."

I nodded along in agreement as she spoke…until that last part.

"Wait, sons?" I asked, arching an eyebrow. "As in, _plural_?"

No.

She had to be mistaken, that wasn't right at _all_. There was only Jacob, that was it. No Billy Black and _sons_, just Billy Black and son.

"Yeah Ree." Bella replied, making me start at the familiar nickname. "Ryker and Jacob."

I coughed, choking on the travel mug of hot chocolate Dad, ahem- now renamed Charlie Swan, had poured for me…just like he did in my world before.

"Ryker?" I sputtered, my voice high. "As in, Ryker _Black_? Jacob's…brother?"

My newfound sister looked over at me like I'd lost any semblance of sanity I had left. But she just didn't understand! This was a _book_, I was in a freaking _novel_, I was a brand new character apparently…and now I wasn't alone. Things from the storyline were already changing with my appearance in the fictional world, something that spurred a tingle to course sharply down my spine. I'm big on reading, it's about the only thing that keeps (or _kept_) me sane being on the road for competition so much. So, I'd embraced my inner-geek and submerged myself into books…_and_ Fan Fiction stories for fun.

Meaning _I_ knew what this meant.

A new character gets plopped down in the middle of a fictional world and disrupts the order, the plotline, and all hell breaks loose.

Now there's a whole new character _besides_ me, one Ryker Black, who was no doubt a wolf.

Though maybe not yet?

"_Stephanie Meyer is going to _kill_ me…"_ I sighed inwardly.

"Yeah…Ryker." Bella confirmed, shooting me another worried look as we pulled up toward the building that read _'Front Office'_ on the Forks High School campus. I still couldn't believe this was happening, even as she drove onto the campus. "You know, Jacob's older brother? The guy you were flirting with mercilessly yesterday when they showed up to drop off the truck?"

Oh…just great.

Wolf pups on the horizon.

"_Right_…" I trailed off, letting out a sigh. "Well, let's get this over with little sister."

"It was by six minutes Ree!" Bella groaned, popping open her squeaky door. "You've GOT to let that go."

A small snort escaped me before I caught on that I had called her little sister jokingly as an instinct, and it felt like I'd done it thousands of times. Just like the farewell celebration memory had hit my mind when gazing at the picture of Rayne and I, it felt natural, _real_.

"_So_ trippy." I murmured, dodging a puddle in my heels.

While Bella slipped.

One thing could certainly be said about the two of us; Bella and I were completely opposite in so many ways, aside from just the physical features that were different. Where she was clumsy and nearly tripping over her feet half the time, I was graceful and lithe, a product of years of training that apparently hadn't changed after being transported into the Twilight world. I was entirely girly, had more makeup and clothes than both Bella _and_ Rayne combined, and didn't mind owning up to it. Bella though was more reserved, settling for tees and converse while I gravitated toward dresses, skirts, and heels. She was obviously socially awkward as well, something I could tell without even reading the books, while I was more outgoing and sociable.

If we didn't look related, you wouldn't guess it. Not for a second.

Underneath it all though, despite our obvious differences, I felt a naturally protective instinct over my new sister.

Cool...but creepy.

When we passed through the office's door and into its depths, the heat was absolutely stifling. I coughed once, my nose wrinkling. If I were super human I would probably be able to see the heat in waves, flickering around the room. The counter was long, cutting the room in half, and it seemed that papers covered almost every inch of its surface. I leaned up against it, thankful for the lightweight dress I'd chosen because I would've broken a sweat otherwise.

"Can I help you girls?" The woman standing behind the counter questioned us, waiting.

"I'm Isabella Swan," Bella started, pointing to herself and then to me. "And this is my sister-"

"Aurelia Swan!" The clerk gushed, smiling proudly. "The _Chief's _daughters! You know, we look at you as a hometown celebrity story Auri, I can't even believe I'm meeting you!"

My breathing hitched and I smiled tightly, for some reason more uncomfortable with the praise than I usually was. It's not that I mind having the attention, nor do I crave it, but I felt oddly embarrassed this time. It only took a second to realize the cause of the new feeling; Bella's awkward expression as she hovered next to me.

Of course.

Not that I got the vibe that she minded, it was just weird to be standing alongside someone who was being fawned over.

I got it.

"Ah, thanks." I murmured, nodding my head. "My sister and I really appreciate it." I added in, trying to soothe Bella's nerves as the red headed woman seemed to catch on to my subtle inclusion.

She relaxed almost immediately.

"Right! Well, the whole town is so excited to see the two of you again! It's been too long!" She continued, grabbing a few papers and separating them into two stacks. "I have your schedules right here, managed to sneak the two of you in all your classes together," She winked conspiratorially. "There's also maps of the school and your registration slips that you need each teacher to sign before you return it to me at the end of the day."

Bella and I smiled and nodded our thanks before turning to the door, only to be cut off once more.

"Oh and Auri, Coach Clapp signed off on allowing you out for training instead of P.E. Your dad managed to pull a few strings for you," She grinned again, waving us on. An icy sliver of fear traced its way down my spine as I pushed memories of my last program from my consciousness, ignoring the worried look Bella sent my way as I fixed a tight smile on my face. "I hope you girls love Forks, gosh knows we love you!"

We scurried away, as fast as my heels and Bella's converse could take us.

"Oh Jesus, that lady!" I squealed once I collapsed in the truck's seat.

"I _know_!" Bella grumbled, cranking the engine, then paused. "You alright?"

My body froze for a moment but I nodded quickly and she sighed, turning her attentions back to driving. She rumbled out of the small drive, following the line of traffic that had appeared while we'd been inside to the student parking lot that seemed to be nestled between all the buildings behind the front office. I glanced to the side as the silence wore on, taking in her stiff posture and white-knuckled grip on the steering wheel before sighing.

"Listen Bells," I murmured, using the nickname surprisingly easily. "I'm sorry about the whole 'hometown celebrity' thing. I'll tell them all to-"

"No! _No_ Auri, no. That's got nothing to do with this." Bella chastised, shaking her head.

"Are you sure?" I whispered, turning to look at her when she cut the engine after parking.

For some reason, I _didn't_ want her upset with me.

Even though…she wasn't real.

Although, I guess the same could be said about me if I was here too.

"I'm positive." Bella answered, her tone even and truthful. "This is just a _lot_ to get used to. You're used to cold with the rink and traveling to meets. You like the rain and snow and generally green climate. I'm a heat, sun, and desert person." I nodded in agreement, surprised that my apparent personality and temperament here was the same from _my_ world. "Not to mention we're starting right in the _middle_ of the freaking school year!" She growled, annoyed.

"Yeah, Mom and Phil really screwed us on that one." I sighed, gazing out at the students that roamed the lot, casting curious glances our way.

I was suddenly earnestly grateful for my girlishness and love of clothes.

There was no doubt in my mind that Bella and I would be the center of attention when we exited the truck, and I didn't even need the book to tell me that. We were the Chief's daughters and I was apparently known around town for my accomplishments on the ice. All eyes would be on us, _and_ the gorgeous navy and ivory patterned dress with sparkling stones in navy and gold accents coupled with my gold heels, would be dazzling. Like I said, I wasn't an attention seeker, I didn't need it to be happy.

But if it was coming my way, I might as well enjoy it.

"No kidding." Bella half-chuckled, half-growled in agreement.

I let out a small giggle before grabbing up my oversized white purse and popping the handle on the truck's rusty door.

"Well, what do you say? Ready for the first day of school little sister?" I smirked, teasing her and making her stumble from her descent off of the bench seat.

"_Dammit_, Aurelia!"

* * *

I was surprisingly anxious as Bella and I rounded the corner of the cafeteria, our eyes set on the maroon building with the big black three to mark it, signifying our classroom for English with a one Mr. Mason. My anxiousness had nothing to do with the attention we attracted, which was only amplified by my dressed up attire, despite Bella's grumbling embarrassment and attempt to hide within her hooded jacket. No, that's not why I was so worried.

My worry stemmed from never being in a public school setting before, that I could really remember at least.

_This_ was all new to me.

With my constant training schedule and traveling for competitions, there wasn't time to attend a public school and keep up with their attendance requirements. Instead, I'd been home schooled of sorts, like many athletes in the professional circuit. My schooling went with me as I was bustled across the country and was structured between countless hours of training and practice.

Something that, apparently, was _still_ true in this world.

"How're you holding up?" Bella whispered after we'd been directed to the back of the class by our new English teacher.

I shot her a confused look, not understanding.

"This is the first time you've been in school again since, like, the third grade Ree." Bella continued, scrunching her eyebrows.

"_Oh_!" I exclaimed, before lowering my voice. "Yeah, it's definitely weird." Ahem, you have no idea just _how_ weird my sweet fictional sister. "But I'm holding up…so far?" I squeaked, earning a small snicker from her.

Bella nodded, reaching across the space between our desks to give my arm a quick squeeze. "Just stick by me big sis," She winked, making me laugh. "I've done this plenty of times."

We spent the rest of the time in class altering between checking out our syllabus and reading list (we'd both read just about all of it already), and finding ourselves the object of our classmate's attentions, despite being sat in the back of the class. Bella's quiet grumbles filtered through my hearing once more as she attempted to dodge the outright stares we received while I simply returned them, adding in a smile or tiny wave that would either bring the looker to return the gesture or blush with embarrassment and whip back around to face the front.

Either way worked for me.

It wasn't until the bell rang that more proof I had been plopped down in the middle of a novel hit me, right in the face. There was a gentle tapping on my arm from the right and I looked over to find a boy, hair that was black as a raven, grinning shyly at me.

And I already knew his name.

"You're Aurelia and Isabella Swan, aren't you?" He asked, obviously dancing on the edge of excitement, ready to offer his help.

If memory served me correctly, like I said, I enjoyed the books but I didn't have every _single_ detail committed to memory.

"Bella." My sister corrected sternly, drawing the attention of the other people around us.

"You can call me Auri," I added, a bit more sweetly as I kicked Bella across the aisle, earning a muffled _'Hey!'_ in response. "Or you can use Aurelia, whichever you prefer."

The boy soaked in the information I offered eagerly, nodding his head in time with my words. It was actually quite comical and I decided then and there that my opinion of the first movie in my world was the same, they didn't do the characters justice.

"What are your next classes?" He asked, his overly helpful gene peeking through.

Bella sifted around in her bag, pulling out our schedules as I gathered my things together, waiting for her.

"Um, Government?" Bella mused, looking back up. "With Jefferson, in building six? We're both heading that way."

My heels clicked on the linoleum as I stood fluidly, hoisting my tote over my shoulder and balancing the binder that I had apparently put together the night before in my arms. It was my handy work, there was no doubt, the girly cutouts with my monogram (new since my last name had been changed to Swan from Lancaster) proved it.

I just…didn't remember doing it.

_Totally_ normal.

"Well, I'm headed toward building four…I could show you the way?" He offered, eyeing us both as we stood, waiting. "I'm Eric," He added, blushing slightly.

_"Of course you are!"_ I snorted sarcastically in my mind.

God, help me.

"Thanks," Bella replied, just as I murmured a similar "That would be awesome."

A frown marred my face after we snatched our jackets and pushed the door open, only to be greeted with the sight of the ever increasing rain. It wasn't that I didn't like rain, I actually loved it, along with the snow and ice obviously. But I hadn't thought ahead to bring an umbrella, which left my curled waves exposed to the elements since I'd picked a cream colored peacoat for my jacket of choice.

"_Damn_, my hair." I sighed, eyeing the water droplets.

"Oh, here! I got it, I got it!" Eric gushed, hurrying to my side.

There was a flurry of movement and then a faint popping and whooshing sound and I was suddenly sheltered underneath the black vinyl of Eric's trusty umbrella. I gazed at it and then him, astonished that something so simple could actually go right in this new world.

"Oh you're a _lifesaver_ Eric!" I trilled, my voice bright and happy, even as Bella rolled her eyes in response while I leaned in to give the boy a quick hug. He barely met my height in the heels. "Seriously, you're amazing."

"I-it's noth-nothing Auri." He stuttered, his blush coloring his cheeks even brighter shades of red.

My grin was my response and I huddled under the shield from the rain, Bella squeezed into my side as Eric led us along the, now puddling, path. I dodged the treacherous things, keeping my heels dry in the wake of Bella's obvious lack of observance as she plowed right through them, making me snort quietly.

"So, this is a lot different from Phoenix, huh?" Eric asked conversationally, though anyone could tell he was digging for information.

And plenty behind us were straining to hear.

"Very." Bella answered, short and sweet.

"It doesn't rain there much, does it?" Eric tried again, braving my sister's indifference.

"Three or four times a year."

I sighed, rolling my eyes as I glanced over at her, sending a mental message her way to ease up on the guy that she was apparently able to pick up on. Huh, must be a twin thing.

"Wow, what must that be like?" Eric mused, lost in his own thoughts.

"Sunny." Bella answered before glancing to me. "Auri is much more used to this though, especially with training in Colorado so much."

I coughed, choking on my own oxygen as Bella smacked my chest to ease it. I trained in _Colorado_ in this life? How is it that the two lives seem to be overlapping so much?

What does this _mean_!?

"Oh right!" Eric exclaimed, his dark eyes turning to meet mine. "I can't believe that I almost forgot! My parents used to watch your competitions all the time, back when you first started, still do. I...never really did though…not exactly manly." He admitted sheepishly, earning a giggle or two from me.

The boy just didn't understand the sheer strength and masculinity the sport actually required of my male partners.

"That's alright, I don't mind at all." I soothed, offering another smile. "It's not for everyone."

A moment of silence passed as we walked before his quiet murmur hit my ears, surely meant to stay locked up tight inside his mind. "You always looked beautiful though…"

Bella nearly tripped and I just stared, a slight blush hitting my cheeks as well at the outright compliment. It wasn't the first time I'd heard it, especially when I'd been dressed up in costume for programs, but in a high school setting the words just seemed…_different_. Not to mention I was used to most guys at the training compound admiring me for my form or muscle strength to hold a pose in a lift, not for being beautiful.

"Ah," I cleared my throat, trying to move past the sudden awkwardness.

"You don't look very tan." Eric rushed through, jumping backwards in the conversation in regard to the sunny nature of Phoenix as a distraction.

Bella snorted, sarcasm lacing her tone thickly. "Our mother is part albino."

I laughed, a little loudly probably, as I imagined our mother as part albino instead of the tanned woman she was. While her skin held sun perfectly well, Bella's almost recoiled from the rays' touches, only burning and peeling. How I knew that information...I don't even know. I was able to hold a slight one, though not much since I spent most of my time inside the rink in the before (_that's_ what I decided to start calling it). Instead, my skin seemed to glow softly, partially luminous thanks to the reflection of light on the ice.

"She's _kidding_ Eric," I eased the poor boy's nerves, relaxing the expression on his face. "She just doesn't tan well and I spent more time at the rink than in the desert."

"Oh! Right!" Eric laughed, slightly awkwardly.

Building six finally came into view and Eric walked us right up to the door, despite our keen eyesight and ability to pick out the hugely painted number on the side of the building. I shook the rain off of the umbrella while Bella shook out her jacket, both of us sending water droplets through the air as others passed by us and pushed through the door.

"Well, good luck." Eric murmured. "Maybe we'll have some other classes together."

Bella nodded and turned to push through the door, only to halt her actions as I called out to Eric who had begun his trip back to his own building and class.

"_Wait_, Eric!" I shouted, drawing plenty of attention with my calls. "You're umbrella!"

The boy grinned, waving it off with a shrug. "Just give it to me later, you need it more than me!"

My grin stayed in place as I ducked into the building, meeting my waiting sister who was hanging up her jacket. I shrugged out of mine, doing the same before storing my loaned umbrella on the shelf above them.

"Got yourself an admirer." Bella teased, leading the way to get our slips signed.

"Shut it." I growled.


	4. Shocking Reminders

**Author's Note:** Update time! So, my original ideas weren't panning out how I wanted to and my OC just about refused to do as I asked until I gave in and finally let her have her way! That being said, it's looking more and more like a Jasper/OFC story, as you can see by the changes made to the information at the start of the story. She'll still probably have a triangle at some point, it's a Swan trait after all, but I'm really starting to love the new way my brain is spinning the story. I hope you guys do too(:

Thank you _bazillions_ for the story support in reviews, favorites, follows, etc. I seriously hope you continue to enjoy!

Happy Reading!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Twilight Saga, movies or novels, nor do I own any copyrighted/trademarked material that may show up within the story. I DO own my OC- Aurelia Brooklyn (Lancaster) Swan, AND any other OC's that are introduced, along with my personal plotline twists, turns and loop-de-loops!**

Read, review, favorite, follow, suggest, whatever! Constructive comments coveted, flames are tossed to the wolves. They get hungry on their runs(;

* * *

_~Aurelia's POV~_

* * *

It was surprisingly easy to completely forget that I was walking around, going on about my day, in a fictional world and a high school that wasn't mine. Sure, there were constant reminders; like when Jessica Stanley introduced herself once she'd followed us from Trigonometry to Spanish, when the shy but utterly sweet Angela Weber nearly tripped over her own feet and ran into me, or when I'd catch myself staring at Bella in complete confusion. But it was easy to forget it all as the two of us muttered sarcastic remarks about the teachers or the curriculum back and forth under our breath, trading notes as if we'd done it our entire lives.

Our banter was just so easy, natural…like we _really_ were twin sisters.

It all came forcefully back into reality though once we'd followed Jessica into the cafeteria, through the lunch line where I'd wrinkled my nose at the mysterious food waiting to be served there before opting out for the al carte fruit and salad bar, and been ushered to her lunch table.

Only to be fawned over as if we were the new trophies in the display case.

My newfound 'celebrity status' came in handy for Bella in this type of situation where she gladly sat back, barely hiding her giggles and smirks behind food and her drink when I'd let out an exasperated huff or make some annoyed comment low enough that only she could hear.

"Bitch." I hissed at her, making her giggle.

Yes, I was blissfully ignorant, until her next words.

"Who are _they_?" Bella murmured, loud enough for Jessica to hear.

And it all came crashing back down.

Sharp tingles raced down my spine when I glanced up to find out what she was on about, only to connect with the most beautiful people I'd seen in my entire life, my real one _and_ this one. They each sat almost stoically, very little emotion on their blank faces and even littler communication was shared among them. Their food was left untouched on their trays, unsurprising, and as I let my eyes drift over their figures, recognition dawned within my mind easily. I suppose it wasn't as shocking for me as it was for Bella, considering I was privy to previous knowledge of the Cullen's existence. Their pale skin, inhumanly perfect features, and near purplish bruising shadows around the eyes isn't what shook me to my core. It wasn't that seeing them was a cold slap to the face, another reminder that I wasn't where I should be and that I was swimming around in a book, though that was _definitely_ still an issue.

No, what ripped the air from my lungs as I stared in the same direction as Bella, was the number of them.

There were six.

"_No, that can't be right."_ I thought, shaking my head. _"There's only supposed to be five."_

One, two, three, four, five…_six_.

"_Emmett, Rosalie, Alice…whoever _YOU _are…Jasper, and Edward."_ I thought, ticking them off one by one.

At the conclusion of my mental tirade while I named them each as I stared, pure panic shot through me and doused my system in an icy coldness that was probably not unlike their skin, and I swear I saw Jasper flinch before his head snapped up in my direction. I didn't get a chance to find out if I was right though because I ripped my eyes from the back table hastily and began reciting the alphabet in Italian (thank you ice skating, for teaching me _more_ than just fancy tricks on blades), fear that Edward was listening in to my thoughts keeping me from responding to Bella's concerned murmur.

What if he could _hear_ me?

He wasn't supposed to be able to hear Bella, I knew that, but where did that leave me? I was her twin sister but that didn't necessarily mean that I shared her unique talent to shield her mind…did it? I mean, there was just as much of a chance of me not being able to block him out as there was that I didn't have to worry about it. Oh Jesus, if they found out I knew more than what I should know, what would they do?

Lock me away?

Kill me?

"_Please don't see me as a threat_," I thought, wincing a little when it took over my mind. "_I swear I'm not going to say anything, don't kill me."_

"Auri?"

My head snapped up in fear, my heart still hammering in my chest loud enough that I knew all six beings in the back of the cafeteria could hear it, and my eyes connected with Angela's worried ones.

"Are you alright?" She asked, leaning closer.

_HELL_ NO!

"Yes," I breathed, portraying a much calmer tone than I expected. "I just, forgot where I put my iPod. I think it's in one of the boxes at home, still haven't unpacked."

I frowned as I thought about it, the white lie that wasn't actually much of a lie at all. I seriously hoped that in the catastrophe that was my new room, all of my things had made the world jump with me. Even though it _so_ wasn't the time to be worrying about electronics when there was a table of…well there was a table of people that might not like me knowing what I did sitting not all that far away.

"_Anyway_," Jessica murmured pointedly, drawing our attention back to her. "That's Emmett, Edward and Alice Cullen; and Rosalie, Hunter and Jasper Hale. They all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife."

Adrenaline pulsed through my veins as my brain grasped this new piece of information and my eyes left Jessica's gossipy face to dart over the six people that were still sitting silently behind us.

Emmett and Rosalie seemed to have remain unchanged; the former with a small permanent smirk shaping his lips and the latter holding on to a slight scowl. Alice sat nearly still, her slender fingers spinning the apple that remained lonely on her tray was her only movement while the new one, Hunter, gazed blandly out the window. I took a second to look at him, searching for _any_ familiarity, but there was none. He was obviously tall and was somewhere between Emmett's bulkiness and Jasper's leanness in muscle, with hair the color of wheat that resembled Edward's tousled style. I could easily see why they had aligned him as a Hale, no doubt casting him as a brother to the other two. It was Edward and Jasper that stood out to me though, drawing my eyes away from the new addition.

They were both utterly and completely stiff.

I watched as Edward's fingers ripped a bagel to shreds from the corner of my eye while Jasper kept a death grip on the tabletop, and I wondered just what exactly had them so on edge. Besides Bella of course, I knew Edward would be having a hard time with her soon enough, but it wasn't supposed to be quite yet. He was just supposed to be frustrated, and Jasper was supposed to be attached to Alice's hip! I chanced looking up quickly and had to bite down on my lip to hold back the gasp that threatened when I met Edward's irritated expression, his eyes darting back and forth between Bella and myself hurriedly. It was _way_ more intimidating than I had expected and I flinched ever so slightly when a sliver of fear trickled down my spine after holding his gaze for too long, watching as his irritated curiosity turned into a glare.

Missing the low growl that echoed shortly after.

"_Can you hear me?"_

It was ridiculously stupid, taunting the pretty vampire when he looked so infuriated, but it was a risk I had to take. I needed to gauge his reaction, to know if I was totally screwed and would need to be trying to protect what was in my mind. I wasn't skilled in the art of hiding my thoughts like Alice and it was hard to think for myself _and_ do something to drown him out as well.

But he didn't even move.

No jerk of surprise, no twitching of the lips, nothing.

"_Edward?"_ I tried again, just in case, hardly daring myself to hope.

Still though, nothing.

A rush of happiness and relief doused me and sapped the energy from my muscles as I turned away, elated at the new development I had managed to find.

"Old names." I murmured, arching an eyebrow in Bella's direction.

She gave a jerky nod, trying and failing to keep her eyes from their table while I fought the urge to smirk. "They're very…nice looking."

A giggle escaped me, for a reason completely different from Jessica's, and I felt a gentle warmth settle in my chest while something tickled my senses. I could feel a gaze on me, intense and almost…comforting, and I soon found myself with a light blush creeping over my cheeks while I too fought the urge not to look up and over at the Cullen's table.

It was ridiculously hard.

"They're all _together_ though," Jessica snipped, and I felt a wave of irritation surge up as she spoke. I _hated_ when she went on about this. "Emmett and Rosalie, and Hunter and Alice, I mean."

Wait…WHAT?!

That wasn't right!

_"Oh yes, because any of this is actually right Aurelia."_ My conscience snapped, rolling her eyes.

Whatever, it didn't make it any less surprising.

"And they live together!" Jessica hissed, finishing in a disapproving tone.

"So?" I snapped, unable to control myself.

She stuttered her way through an answer, caught off guard by my narrow eyed glare."S-So, it's…um, weird!"

"I'm sure that if you explored this entire town, heck probably just the entire school, you'd find something even more surprising than that." I rolled my eyes, waving away her statement with my forkful of fruit.

A sharp jab of pain seared up my shin when Bella's foot connected with it, nearly making me spit out the mouthful of Sprite I'd sipped, and my glare was quickly transferred from our newfound gossipy friend to my twin.

"That _hurt_!" I hissed, grabbing for my leg, and missing yet another growl from the back of the room.

"Shut _up_!" She hissed in reply, then turned back to Jessica.

Ever the peacekeeper.

"Which ones are the Cullen's?" Bella asked. "They don't look related…"

_"No shit Sherlock."_ I grimaced inwardly, refraining from rolling my eyes once more.

Jessica quickly latched on to Bella's question, happy with the distraction from my reprimanding. Had it been anyone else, I had the feeling she would have easily and quickly thrown her own little bitchfit, but the fact that I was new and apparently well liked (even though I hadn't met _half_ the people here in my life and remembered even _less_ than that) kept her from doing so. She went on to explain that they were not, _surprisingly_, related while I played with a lock of my hair in hopes to cover up the blatant sarcasm that was running ramped in my mind. For a moment I wished that my sister's future love could hear inside of it, just so I had someone to make my crafty retorts to.

"That's really nice, for them to take care of all those kids like that, when they're so young and everything." I heard Bella murmur, pulling me back into the conversation.

"I guess so," Jessica sniffed, clearly jealous. I didn't even need the book to tell me that. "I think that Mrs. Cullen can't have any kids though."

My eyes narrowed again, anger rippling through my veins. "I don't see how that's _any_ of your business."

The urge to defend Esme was strong, even catching me off guard.

I wasn't the only one.

Feeling the intense gaze on me once more, I finally gave in and decided to glance up, searching it out. My eyes met with Alice's first, her openly kind and proud expression capturing them before I could move to the right of her where the feeling was coming from. She blinked at me once before her lips lifted in a bright smile, nearly taking my breath away with the beauty of it. Though I was surprised that she looked at me so boldly, it didn't stop me from flashing her one of my own as a foreign wave of surprise hit me from the direction the heated gaze was located in. Alice gave me a quick wink and rose gracefully, her hand clasped around Hunter's, before she practically danced her way out of the cafeteria while dragging him along behind her.

_"She knows something."_ I thought, frowning just a bit at her retreating back.

Or, you know, she's just nice.

Alice _is_ Alice after all.

"And who are they again?" Bella queried, drawing me back to her conversation. "The one with the reddish brown hair and the one next to him?"

I glanced back from where I had been staring after Alice's disappearance to find Bella hunched over her lunch a little, her head turned at an awkward angle in an attempt to peer over her shoulder. A giggle passed my lips and she sent me a death glare while I rearranged my features into an innocent expression, holding up my hands in mock surrender.

"That's Edward, and the blonde next to him is Jasper." Jessica supplied, her voice taking on a snobby tone. "They're both gorgeous of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date, either of them actually, and yes I'm serious. Apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for either of them."

I nearly snickered at the jealousy that rolled off of her in nearly visible waves.

She turned away after that, lifting her nose in the air as she began a new conversation with the girl next to her, and Bella shared a private smirk with me. I rolled my eyes and made a gagging motion with my finger as I wrinkled my nose. Bella choked on her drink while I grinned at her, knocking my knee with hers.

But it was the deep chuckle that drew my attention away from her.

I looked up quickly to find Jasper chuckling, obviously trying to hold his lips together in a strained smirk that was doing nothing to ease his need to laugh. I don't know what it was, maybe the expression of just the tiniest bit of happiness on the normally somber vampire's face, but I couldn't help the rush of pleasure that surged through me. As if he'd felt it, which my sluggish brain reminded me later he _had_, Jasper's head snapped up and his eyes met mine. I sucked in a shallow breath as heat burst throughout my entire body, licking through my veins in pleasurable flames as the muscles in my lower abdomen clenched tightly while my stomach flipped around. I couldn't break away from his stare, the swirling golden topaz of his eyes that hadn't been described _nearly_ as beautifully as it actually was, held me captive. My heartbeat doubled, sending my pulse and blood shooting through my body, and even though his features pinched slightly he didn't seem to alter his expression.

He was stuck on shock.

Kind of like me.

"Auri!"

I gasped, my hand clutching at my chest unconsciously as if it physically _hurt_ to look away from him, and met Bella's embarrassed and intrigued expression when the haze in front of my eyes finally cleared. I gulped for air, stalling a little so that when I spoke my voice wasn't as breathless as it felt like it was.

"Yeah?" I breathed.

_Dammit_.

"Time for class?" She replied, sounding a little breathless herself actually, and stood.

Nodding, I discreetly glanced back toward the table and Jasper, but he was nowhere to be seen. He had disappeared along with Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie, and I couldn't stop the disappointment that flooded my system when I found him gone.

Weird.

I shook my head, pushing away all thoughts of Jasper (as hard as that seemed to be), extra vampires and werewolves, jumbled relationships and fictional worlds. Falling alongside Bella, I concentrated on making a plan to figure out just what in the hell happened to me and what my next move would be. Rayne, I needed to call her and try to convince her into remembering what _really_ happened the night before, and then I had to do some box searching for a couple of books I _prayed_ were there.

I had some rereading to do.


	5. New Partners

**Author's Note: **Chapter update! Whew, this is a long one. Nearly four thousand words without the AN/disclaimer and all that jazz. Speaking of Jazz, this one starts out with Jasper's POV, something that I'm partially nervous about but also totally excited. My muse decided on a route, at least for her vampires (_cough, giggle, cough_), hence looking at it through Jasper's eyes. I'm really hoping you guys love it and that you enjoy the chapter. There might be a little OOC-ness with his reaction, but I don't think it's _too_ much with the plan I have for her. He's still cautious and reserved, certainly not just pulling her up in his lap.  
Not that _I'd_ mind, if I were in her position (;

Thank you so very much for all the new favorites, follows and reviews! You guys are totally amazing, and the increase in interest for the story definitely made me excited to continue! Review responses will be at the bottom of the page! I try to get to everyone, so check it out if you left one!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Twilight Saga, movies or novels, nor do I own any copyrighted/trademarked material that may show up within the story. I DO own my OC- Aurelia Brooklyn (Lancaster) Swan, AND any other OC's that are introduced, along with my personal plotline twists, turns and loop-de-loops!**

Read, review, favorite, follow, suggest, whatever! Constructive comments coveted, flames are tossed to the wolves. They get hungry on their runs(;

* * *

_~Jasper's POV~_

* * *

Despite his collectively cool and stoic façade, Jasper Hale was _anything_ but calm and collected on the inside as he tapped his fingers periodically on the desk in front of him. His lightened eyes, thanks to a weekend of hunting, darted to the clock repeatedly even though the ticking hands would do nothing to calm him. Alice kept shooting him excited smiles throughout the morning whenever she saw him, her light and tinkling laugh riding the air when she saw through his demeanor did nothing to help keep him calm.

She'd be arriving today.

After years and years of waiting, technically ever since he'd been turned but fifty-seven of them since Alice had told him of her, he'd been waiting.

And today, he would _finally_ get to see her.

She'd only just become visible to Alice a few days before, a face finally emerging from the misty blurriness that had represented her form for years. It was strange, how and why her form had been obscured from Alice's view was a puzzle that Jasper had been picking apart for over five decades as he waited, but the pure emotion that leaked from his sister's vision of seeing him with _her_, blurred or not, was staggering.

Erasing any doubt in his mind that she was real.

He'd been sticking close to Alice all day, annoying and amusing Hunter as he interrupted her attentions by constantly questioning his adoptive sister about the girl he already felt he knew. There was a subtle heat burning within him that he'd spent one entire class analyzing before he came to the conclusion that it had something to do with her; a signal that she was close perhaps.

"More than likely." Edward murmured, his tone laced with a hint of jealousy before he pulled it back.

He'd be the last single one of his family at the end of the day.

"It's surprising," Jasper replied, his accent thicker than usual with his nerves. "I figured she would've sought us out 'fore settlin' instead of finding her here first."

Edward hummed in response, his brows furrowed a bit as the two followed their mated siblings to the cafeteria. It was one of the places that both Jasper and his brother liked least, with it being stuffed full of tables and chairs to accommodate so many at once. He nearly always had to reel himself in and form a mental guard in an attempt to block out the emotions of them all, ranging from typical teenage angst to hormonal lust.

He didn't even want to _imagine_ what Edward had to put up with, the human emotions were enough.

As they settled at their usual table at the back of the room with their trays of food that would remain uneaten and simply pushed around, the dull heat within him suddenly struck flame. It burned, pain-free but _definitely_ foreign enough to make him fidget as Alice grinned widely and Edward arched an eyebrow in question. He resisted the urge to prowl through the room in search of her, instead settling on letting his eyes do the work as he looked around, seeking out eyes like his.

"_Who are they?"_

Emmett let out a snort while the rest of his siblings remained still, not looking up despite knowing _they_ were the 'them' being mentioned.

"By the way, Jasper-" Alice trilled quietly, making him turn.

But a massive wave of shock pierced his mind, breaking through the walls he'd composed in an effort to keep out the room's overhaul. It rushed to mesh itself with his own excitement and nervousness, calling out to him with a familiarity he'd never experienced in his entire existence. Jasper sucked in an unneeded breath in the form of a gasp, his fingers tightening on the table in front of him as the heat seemed to burst inside him, nearly warming his cold. Jasper looked up to find his siblings gaping at him, all except one pixie-like little sister.

Who was smirking, a potent smugness rolling off of her.

Just as he opened his mouth to question Alice, icy panic that made him lurch forward hit him harder than the shock had, still curling up inside him to signify that it somehow _knew _him, and his head snapped up in recognition.

To find the wavy locks of a brunette who sat at a table not too far from theirs…a table of humans.

Jasper's hands gripped down on the table even harder, no doubt nearing the point of leaving behind the imprint of his palm as he stared in the brunette's direction, unblinking.

_It was her._

Even from his distance, Jasper _knew_ it was her. The heat in his chest smoldered when he laid eyes on her, settling to a gentle pulse within him. Her skin gave off a faint glow that was enchanting, its fairness not all that far off from his own paleness. She looked to be around five and a half feet, if he was judging her long legs that peeked out from the hemline of her dress (something that tore him with indecision; rip it off of her so he could get his hands on her revealed skin or cover her up so others couldn't see what was _HIS_) correctly, and carried herself with posture that was almost as perfect as theirs. But the thing that stood out most of all in the microseconds that it took him to commit her, or the back of her rather, to memory was her fragility.

_She was human_.

His wide, shocked, and nearly panicked eyes shot to his gifted sister's.

"Relax Jazz, you aren't going to hurt-" She started, leaning over Hunter's equally confused form to speak to him.

"_Auri?"_

Jasper's head snapped back to the girl's again, eyeing the closeness of another girl who sat at her table as she leaned over to speak to her. _His_ girl was a mess of emotions, they twisted and tumbled about chaotically as she nearly shook, provoking a fierce protectiveness within him that he hadn't experienced before. He nearly snarled, the effort to not seek out whatever was scaring her and rip it to shreds was thick. Her friend meant no harm, and though she couldn't tell that the girl was obviously anything but alright, he felt a hint of gratitude toward her for checking. Jasper wanted her to look up, even with the shock and fear that was still eating away at him, he wanted her to look up.

_Needed_ her to.

Ignoring the disapproval he felt radiate from Edward, Jasper kept his eyes trained on her.

He watched as her eyes flitted over each of his brothers and sisters with a recognition that tingled his senses, and though the vain brunette across from her was busy naming them, something told him it was _more_ than their names that sparked her reaction. A growl built in his chest when her eyes lingered a while on Hunter, sweeping his frame as her eyebrows pulled together a little in something along the lines of confusion. He tapped in to her emotions, though it took no concentration considering they were rushing to be near him, and found them to still be a jumbled mess.

"I can't hear her." Edward snapped, his frustration spiking and pulling Jasper from his evaluation.

"What?" Hunter asked.

"I can't get in her mind, its pure silence! _Both_ of them actually, Jasper's and the girl next to her." Edward nearly snarled in reply, his irritation evident in his voice as he ripped apart the food on his tray.

Jasper didn't comment, though it was certainly just as shocking and further added to the puzzle within his mind. He was reeling, slammed with her appearance and mortality, still unable to speak even though his mind was raging with questions. It was when she looked to Edward and cringed in fear that Jasper was finally able to rip his eyes away from her, catching the angered glare on his brother's face and linking it to the fear in the girl he'd been waiting for.

He snarled lowly, a single and grave warning.

It did the trick.

Jasper watched on as she was filled in with the typical Cullen gossip, sending waves of comfort to make up for not being able to hold her while she was afraid. It was the closest thing to touching her he was allowing himself for now as he tried to come to grips with just _how_ exactly he was going to manage handling the situation. His control wasn't always the best, though it was getting better and was actually a bit stronger than Hunter's now, he still didn't trust himself all the time and refused to risk her safety.

But staying away wasn't an option either.

Just the _idea_ of not being with her sent bone crushing pain throughout him.

She seemed to relax as he watched, her body leaning toward him unconsciously brought him a sense of pleasure that was soon mixed with pride as she defended them. Each of his siblings arched a perfect eyebrow, surprise coming from them all aside from Alice who seemed to have expected her reaction to the gossip. It wasn't typical that someone, much less someone _new_, stood up for the Cullen's.

Though it might be partly because of the connection she shared with him, rather she consciously knew it or not.

He let out another growl again when the girl next to her right kicked her, hitting him with a sharp stab of pain, but Alice shushed him easily.

"That's her _sister_!"

Jasper shrugged, unabashed, the fierceness she'd ignited still within him. Her sister didn't matter to him, only _her_, but he knew logically that hurting the other girl in retaliation would mean hurting the girl who was his. He glanced to her right, taking in the brunette next to her, and easily found the similarities between the two of them.

"They're both new; Isabella and Aurelia Swan, the police chief's daughters. That's _all_ that's been running through everyone's minds today." Edward supplied, nearly huffing in annoyance.

Any new addition was always big news.

_Aurelia_.

The name sent a shiver throughout him, tingles of electricity sliding down his spine as he watched her, marveling at how natural and right the name sounded. It was then, after she suppressed the urge to rip the other girl apart when she insulted Esme, that she finally looked back toward him. He could _feel_ her need to find him, searching for the gaze that had been burning into her back, but Alice captured her attentions first. He didn't have time to complain before pure surprise pulsed through him when she traded bright smiles with his sister.

"You _knew_!" Jasper hissed, though he didn't look away from her.

"Of course I did." Alice grinned, still smiling at her.

"Why didn't you-"

"I wasn't going to chance _you_ running." Alice cut him off, giving him a stern look as she stood. "You aren't going to hurt her Jasper, she's a part of you, I know you can feel that. _Don't_ push her away."

And with that final warning she sent a wink to the girl across the room, dancing away with her mate as they exited the cafeteria. He wanted to argue with Alice, his own insecurity still at the forefront of his mind, but his own and the girl's amusement after being told not to bother trying to get his or Edward's attention made him look back up again. He found her making a gagging motion as she pointed to her informant, an act that made her sister nearly choke on her drink as Aurelia giggled. The sound sent pleasure rocketing through him and his own chuckle slipped out to join hers without permission, no matter how hard he tried to hold back.

Her head darted up, startling him.

It was the potent pleasure that coursed through her and into him that drew his eyes to hers, and what he saw there would've made his heart stop had it still been beating.

Pure happiness, all in response to _him_.

There was a flutter in the heat, nearly making him wonder if the heart that had been still in his chest for so long was actually kicking back up again. The glittering green of her irises stole the breath he didn't need as the heat inside him turned into an inferno, consuming his soul that he still fully believed was there, unlike his brother. He watched her chest rise and fall rapidly, igniting a desire that darkened his eyes when he felt it being returned from her. They were both frozen, drinking in the sight of each other, and even though the faint scent of her powerful blood made him clench his muscles tightly as her heartbeat raced, her utter lack of fear distracted him fully.

He nearly snarled yet again when her sister pulled her attention away, and it was only Edward's grip on his shoulder as he pulled him to class that kept Jasper from going straight to her.

His mate, the girl he'd waited forever for, was human.

And Alice was right, the last thing he _ever_ wanted to do, was hurt her.

* * *

_~Aurelia's POV~_

* * *

It soon became clear that spending the rest of the day coming up with a plan, with no distractions, was _shot_.

Walking to Biology with Bella had been a mixture between being confused with my own thoughts of this new twist on the Twilight world added to a cocktail of protectiveness and defensiveness for Bella. I knew the upcoming period would be rough on her, she was going to think that Edward despised her and, for a little bit at least, she'd be right. But I couldn't very well step in with no foundation to base my claims on, regardless of the want to keep her from being hurt residing in me. Then there was the idea that if I interfered too much, I'd go and screw something up.

Considering the fact that my mere _presence_ brought into play two brand new characters in the form of Ryker Black and Hunter Hale, meanwhile dislodging Alice and Jasper's relationship…

It certainly seemed likely.

So even though it pained me to do it (_still_ a trippy sensation to feel so linked to a girl who should NOT exist), I kept my mouth shut.

Sort of.

When I traipsed into the classroom with my hip nearly glued to Bella's side as I chattered away to a slightly flustered Angela and glimpsed Jasper Hale sitting at the empty table right behind Edward's, it almost fell back open.

_Oh dear God._

He was even more beautiful closer up; his honey blonde locks falling down a little in his face, the butterscotch colored eyes that matched it quite well sitting on a perfectly proportioned face with his chiseled jaw that was rock solid, the straight swooping nose, and his deliciously kissable lips. His typically somber and serious facial expression had been exchanged for one of shock after our appearance, ridding him of all blankness or boredom. I once again found myself eyeing his long legs that betrayed his height before they slid over his leanly muscled frame that I could just see the faint glimmers of fantasies emerging within my mind. I'd never truly taken in just how attractive he was before, and actually seeing it for myself made it that much more-

"Girls?"

Shit!

_"You were eye-fucking him. It's your _first_ day of public school, you've nearly picked a fight at the lunch table defending supernatural creatures who can take care of themselves, engaged in a staring contest with one of the hottest guys you've _ever_ seen, and now you're eye-fucking him when you should be checking in with your new teacher. Brilliant."_

I nearly growled at my conscience, shoving her back into the box that she came from.

A heated blush was creeping up my skin and I ripped my eyes from him, not chancing actually looking him in the eye lest I get stuck YET AGAIN, before I glanced at Bella who was frozen half a step in front of me. She'd obviously been having the same problem with Edward, her eyes transfixed on his beautiful (ahem, _not_ as beautiful as Jasper's) face.

"Bella!" I hissed, nudging her in the small of her back.

She let out a tiny gasp and lurched forward, nearly stumbling over a pile of books that were piled in the walkway next to a girl. I bit back the urge to snap at her when she giggled at us, trading it for a glare while I narrowed my eyes at her, even though she couldn't see.

Who leaves their books just sitting in the _walkway_?!

Anxiousness mixed with my anger and replaced my shock over finding Jasper in my class that should have only had Edward for a fanged friend as we neared the front of the room. I couldn't keep myself from tapping my fingers against my binder as worry for my newfound sister welled up when I took the chance to peek at Edward while Mr. Banner fussed over signing our slips and securing our textbooks.

His eyes were pitch black; _not_ a good sign.

He looked positively furious, enough to make me cringe again; _definitely_ not a good sign.

I sucked in a shaky breath, nearly ready to open my mouth to see if our teacher would pair him and Jasper together and leave Bella and I to it, when a massive wave of calm settled over me. It rolled over my body from head to toe, wrapping around me tightly and lapping at my ankles. I sighed deeply, shutting my eyes for a second as I listened to the classroom conversation and the sounds of Mr. Banner scuffling around die away. It was only when every muscle in my body had relaxed into near mush that my eyes lazily opened again and I realized where the sudden emotions had come from.

A handsome vampire by the name of Jasper Hale.

"Alright girls, why don't we split you two up huh?" Mr. Banner laughed, dumping heavy books in our hands as grimaced at the new addition. "We've just had a student course transfer so that leaves two free seats! Isabella-"

"Bella." She corrected immediately, making me roll my eyes and kick her heel lightly.

She glared at me, already off balance from Edward's treatment.

Mr. Banner laughed, shaking his head. "Bella then, if you'd take a seat next to Mr. Cullen over there." He motioned and I winced when I noticed Edward stiffen. "Aurelia, if you'll take a seat next to and partner up with Mr. Hale, right behind them."

I traded faces with Bella in an attempt to lighten her mood, not noticing Jasper's frown behind us.

"Hey, at least the two of you are _only _one desk away from each other!" Mr. Banner laughed, shooing us away.

True, that was certainly an advantage.

I walked with Bella back down the aisle, doing everything in my power _not_ to fixate on the burning gaze that I had felt the entire time since I'd walked away from Jasper or the pleasing warmth that seemed to pulse in my chest with my heartbeat, and nudged her gently when she slipped onto the stool in front of mine. I didn't even pay Edward any attention, not a single glance while I slid onto my own stool.

Right next to Jasper.

My heart took off racing, thundering in my chest for a reason I can't even begin to describe.

And he gripped the countertop.

"_You're going to get killed."_ My inner-voice tsked, shaking her head.

It wasn't like I was _trying _to do it!

I closed my eyes and held my breath for a moment, listening to the dull thud in my ears that signified the pumping of my heart, until I slowly let it out of my lungs while I counted in my mind. Drifting my eyes open, I didn't look up as worksheets were passed out by Mr. Banner or listen as he explained what we would be doing for the day. Instead, I concentrated on Jasper's tight grip on the table, admiring the way that his pale skin contrasted with the blackness of it. I watched him slowly relax his fingers as I breathed and calmed myself, guessing that he was saving his ability to keep himself calm instead of sharing it. A small smile fitted to my lips when his hand slackened and relaxed as much as the ex-major normally managed and once again, pleasure washed through me in response to doing something to ease his nerves.

In that moment, I _swear_ I heard a contented hum rumble through his chest.

My eyes darted up of their own accord then, completely defying my strict orders to not make eye contact with the youngest vampire of the family who typically had the least amount of control, not that I blamed him for it.

With his past, I'm sure it was amazing he was even a 'vegetarian' much less sitting next to me in a biology classroom.

I didn't expect him to be looking back at me though.

When bright green met liquid gold, every wayward thought left and my mind remained completely blank. The strength to look away from him was crushed, even though I still felt a vague form of worry for Bella in front of me. I wasn't able to concentrate on that though because the warmth inside me intensified to a near burn, though it was _anything_ but painful. It was me that was left gripping the table now, doing my best to resist the urge to lean into him, to brush the slight waves of hair that had fallen into his face back from his eyes, to keep from getting as _close_ to him as possible.

Inwardly, I was totally freaking out.

_What the hell was going on?!_

Why couldn't I look away? Why did I have this overwhelming urge to reach out and _touch_ him? You can't just go around touching people you don't even know! Then there was the _need_ to make him smile, to hear his laugh, to feel his touch. It was mind-blowing and totally inexplicable, I'd _never_ wanted to be so near to someone in my entire life, much less a guy.

A vampire guy.

His eyes never left mine, and I swear I saw him lean in to me too.

Until there was a faint, angry growl.

It was so quiet, I almost didn't hear it, but when Jasper's head shot up and he broke his gaze with me (something that left my insides highly irritated _and_ displeased) I realized that it was real. My eyes quickly followed his to see Edward leaning as far away from my sister as possible, his eyes an inky black that set my teeth on edge. The worry that had been pushed back and trampled over by my desire to be closer to Jasper spiked again and my grip on the table turned white-knuckled.

He looked…ravenous.

Bella had tucked herself into a ball as much as she could, doing anything to occupy less space as she inched toward the aisle and back a little toward me. She looked like she'd been struck across the face, confusion and hurt playing on her features while she kept her head turned away from him, her hair serving as a partition. Anger and protectiveness surged up within me, and later I'd wonder if it was _just_ mine or if it was run-off from the person sitting by my side.

But not right at that moment.

No, at that moment, my big mouth decided to open itself, more than ready to get me in trouble of some sort.

"_Bastard_."

I hissed out the word before I thought clearly on the action, because let's be honest, if I'd _really_ thought it through, cursing out a vampire who just came across the most powerfully intoxicating blood he'd ever scented since he'd been turned wasn't all that smart.

Two things happened then that would probably change _everything_, for the rest of my life.

Fictional or not.

Edward's head whipped toward me, his lips pulled back in an angry snarl.

And Jasper's cool hand fell to my leg underneath the lab table, squeezing just above the knee.

* * *

_*Review Responses!*_

***Dark-n-Twisty: Ah! I'm so glad to hear from you, I hope life is good! Haha, I also hope that you stick around to see how Auri's presence changes things now that Jasper will be pursuing her. My muse and I couldn't get over that southern drawl and overall gorgeousness(;**  
**If you still manage to come up with ship names, bring them on! You know my adoration for cute pairing names lol!**

***Alexma: I'm definitely planning some surprises, at least I'm hoping they come as surprises! Thanks for the review and happy reading!**

***Amanda: I'm so glad! I was so worried there for awhile when I was shuffling things around but I'm hoping for an amazing outcome. Thanks for reading!**

***Daydreamer003: Thank you! I love hearing that you love it haha! Enjoy!**

***luvthedoors: Well, that should satisfy your curiosity, partially at least (;**  
**You never know what those crazy wolves have up their sleeves and what not, not to even mention all the changes Auri is setting in motion. I hope you continue to read and enjoy!**


End file.
